Numair's many tradgedies
by shirofuyu
Summary: Many things happen to Numair's family when he is away in a scholorly stupor. When he finally emerges from his workroom to find everyone in his family gone, he goes on a search to find out the fate of those he loves most.


_This is my first fanfic here, so be a little kind. Let me know if I overlook anything._

Daine sat alone in the living quarters of the rooms allowed to Numair and herself at the palace. She still remained in her sleeping attire, with a look of extreme worry and dismay on her face. The door of Numair's workroom was a constant, gloomy presence in her field of vision.

"When will he come out, when will he come out?" she worriedly repeated to herself over and over again.

Seeming to be tired of her perch, she carefully got up from the windowsill she had been sitting on, and made her way to her sleeping quarters, which were uncharcteristicly cluttered with clothes and books. Wading though the mess, she pulled out some breeches and a simple shirt. Quickly, she removed her sleeping gown, adding it to the piles on the floor, and donned her chosen clothes.

"If he doesn't want to leave his precious _magic_, then I will just find something, or someone, else to occupy myself with!" she said aloud to herself, slurring the word magic into an insult. Obviously in a temper, she stormed to the exit of her rooms, and left, slamming the door behind her.

_**In a secret meeting room at Pirates Swoop**_

"All of our spies have just vanished!" Myles exclaimed to a large man, appearing to be in his mid-forties, with distinct hazel eyes, usually filled with humor.

"Please don't yell at me like that Myles, it's not as if I took them out of Scanra or anything," George Cooper tried to defend himself against his raging companion, a look of dismay on his face.

Myles noticed George, and calmed down enough to sit down. Taking a few deep breaths, he managed to get the rest of his body under control. "I thought we were done with our lovely neighbors after the war. I guess I was wrong."

"Well we must do something," George said after a bit of thinking, "I'll get a hold of Daine and we, along with Jonathan, will meet back at the palace to discuss the best course of action. Something tells me that this is no misunderstanding or mistake."

Back at the palace, a crowd was starting to gather at one of the palace training grounds. In the middle of the mess, was a large panther, maiming what was once an archery target.

"What is she doing?" one of the spectators asked the two children at the head of the group, trying to keep the crowd back.

"Mother's angry at father," a six year old Sarralyn told the man, rolling her large eyes, that looked just like her mother's, "He hasn't been out of his workroom in days." The little boy clinging to her breeched nodded his head in agreement.

"What's going on here!" a stern bellowing voice yelled thoughout the crowd. Recognizing the voice, the children quickly ran towards the voice yelling _Aunt Onua, Aunt Onua!_

At the back of the crowd was the highly irate k'miri woman, who voiced the command. Upon seeing the children, her expression lightened to one of interest. "What's going on here?" she asked again in a quieter, kinder voice.

"It's mommy!" the little boy told her in the squeaky voice of a toddler.

Onua crouched down and patted his short, curly hair. "What about mommy, Rikash?" she asked sweetly.

This time it was Sarralyn to answer, "Daddy is still in his room!" That seemed to be all the explanation Onua needed.

Using the voice she usually reserved for Rider trainees, she managed to clear the crowds, until all who were left in the yard were herself, the children, and a highly irate panther. "Daine, knock that off," she said in a slightly softer tone. "Can't you see you're worrying Rikash?"

This seemed to be enough for the panther, who immediately turned back into human, and sat herself, cross-legged on the ground. "I'm sorry," the naked Daine said, with remorse in her voice. "I've just been so frustrated lately. Come here, don't cry," she stopped her rant, when she noticed little Rikash crying. She took the little four year old in her arms, rocking back and forth cooing to him and stroking his head until he calmed down and smiled. "That's my boy," she said quite lovingly. The whole affair made Onua smile, remembering back when Daine was pregnant with Sarra and was afraid she would make a horrid mother.

Softly, as to not upset the little boy again, Onua asked, "So how much have you seen him lately?"

This time, it was Daine's turn to cry. "For the past couple months, he hasn't said more then a hello to me. His magic is obviously more important to him."

Seeing her mother upset, little Sarra ran up to her mother and tried to do the same thing Daine had done for Rikash, which made everyone laugh. Daine, now realizing some activity needed to be planned before they all fell into a bout of self pity, quickly got up, with a child in each hand. "Well, enough with all this gloominess, how about we go for a swim!" Daine cheerfully asked, exciting her to kids.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! Can we play 'turtle tag'?" Sarra asked excitedly.

"Yes, can we!" little Rikash joined in.

Daine smiled again. "Of course, of course! Now go fly up to your rooms and get ready." Obeying their mother, both children quickly transformed into little sparrows and flew away.

"Daine, Daine!" they heard a yelling behind them after the children left. Turning around, they found one of the servants they knew to personally work for the king. "The king wants you, he says it's about Scanra!"

"Not again," Daine whined as she quickly ran to one of the many caches of clothing she kept around the palace. Quickly dressing, she ran off after the messenger, muttering about stupid northeners.

_He he he! I'll add more, once I get reveiws!_


End file.
